


River Bends

by latias_likes_pizza



Series: our fates twist like a river [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, fateswap!AU, it's my pick n mix of fluff and angst, oracle!Prompto, tags will update, tooth-rotting enough to give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza/pseuds/latias_likes_pizza
Summary: Prompto is the Oracle, Noctis is the Prince. These are parts of their story that need to be told, with the stories of others as well/This is a collection of one-shots that take place within my take on chocobaes fateswap!AU.~ ~ ~ ~1. Two boys fall in love - How Noctis and Prompto fell in love despite circumstances.2. The Monster or The Man - Commodore Ignis Scientia must choose which he is.





	1. Two boys fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyas!
> 
> So this is essentially a oneshot collection that will be updated sporadically. All the oneshots will be set within my take on chocobaes (check out their art!) fateswap!AU.
> 
> This chapter is how I think Noctis and Prompto fell in love despite everything.

** Two boys fall in love **

The first time Noctis and Prompto fall in love with each other, they’re eight. Of course, love at eight isn’t the sappy romantic mush of the movies. It’s a child-like kind of love, where they want to just play together all the time, tell each other secrets, hold hands. Really, they’re just best friends. But they’ve never had real friends before so they end up a little closer than most children their age would be.

Of course, they know about love and dating and all of that. It’s in books, on TV, evident in all the adults surrounding them. Prompto’s watched his mother marry couples together as the Oracle. Noctis went to Lord Cinis’s wedding a couple of months before the accident. They know that adults in love do silly things like hold hands and kiss each other.

Noctis thinks he’s in love, because whenever Iris used to talk about romance she’d say that you want to hug and kiss that person and you always want to be with them and you feel really happy when you think about them. Noctis isn’t sure he should trust this, because Iris _is_ only twelve and she’s never dated anyone yet. But then again, she is older and she’s had longer to learn about what romance should be.

He wants to hug Prompto. He likes to be with him. He fees happy with Prompto. Noctis thinks he’s in love.

So one day he kisses Prompto on the cheek and Prompto goes bright red. But Prompto kisses his cheek back and they hold hands while they look at the day’s photos. And it feels a little different but it’s nice. For a few weeks, it’s cheek kisses and hand-holding and leaning against each other a little. Then Prompto suddenly kisses Noctis on the lips because that’s what you’re supposed to do, right? It’s just a quick peck but they both go bright red and hug each other.

The next day, Noctis gives Prompto a flower ring and promises to marry him when they’re older.

It’s cute but they’re eight and no relationship is that grand when you’re eight.

* * *

 

When he’s fourteen, Prompto realises that he doesn’t want to kiss anyone other than Noctis. He’s sitting in the garden with a girl named Marina. She’s nice enough but her parents are nobles from the Empire and Prompto’s _trying_ not to judge her because of it. It’s just hard sometimes to be nice to people who undoubtedly supported the invasion of his home.

Marina’s enjoyed her tour around the gardens and the palace. Prompto’s done his best to be a courteous host, mentally following the script that Cor’s drilled into his head. She at least seems interested in the history of Tenebrae that comes with the palace. Prompto’s had to guide guests before who didn’t really care.

While they’re sitting in the gardens, Marina suddenly leans over and kisses Prompto. It takes a second of processing before he’s pushing her away. He doesn’t want her to kiss him. He’s completely sure of that. Marina sits back down and pouts.

“Didn’t you like that?” she asks.

“No,” Prompto says. “I’m sorry.”

Later, when Marina and her family are settled in one of the guest suites, Prompto is alone in his room. The last time he was kissed, it was Noctis and they were eight. Prompto’s not foolish enough to believe that their little childhood relationship would carry on for the rest of their lives. But when he thinks about Marina’s kiss, he can’t help but wish Noctis had been kissing him.

Prompto _knows_ Noctis. He knows that he’s better at maths than literature, that he loves fishing, that his bedhead is hilarious. He knows that Noctis hates thinking about the throne he’ll one day have to take. Prompto knows Noctis, knows the little things and the big things. It’s all the things that they’ve told each other through a photo album.

Is that enough to start liking him? Liking him in _that_ way?

Cor walks in while Prompto is flicking through the photo album, looking at every photo and reading every message. “The Lady Marina has been complaining.”

“Huh? What about?” Prompto asks, looking up.

“I overheard her complaining that you did not return her affections,” Cor says.

Prompto looks away. “It just didn’t feel right.”

“… It may be some time before you see Prince Noctis again.”

Of course Cor’s got it figured out.

“But rest assured, I will not allow the Empire to marry you off to whichever random noble child they choose. Especially considering your crush on the Prince.”

It’s a little embarrassing, talking to Cor about it all, but Prompto is grateful nonetheless.

The next time he sent the album to Noctis, Prompto put little kisses after his message.

* * *

 

At sixteen, Noctis works up the courage to ask Prompto to be his boyfriend. They’ve been adding kisses to their messages for two years now and Noctis _knows_ that he likes Prompto like that. It’s just… he doesn’t know. He’s not always good at talking about things like this. Noctis knows he can talk to Prompto about anything but he’s so worried that this could ruin the friendship they have.

Noctis has kissed other people since he was eight. Iris at a Summer Solstice party when all the noble children were playing kissing games. He was ten and Iris was the only person he was friends with there. Luna at fourteen, just to see what it was like (they decided that they didn’t ever want to kiss each other again but their friendship remained strong). A boy from school at fifteen, on a dare.

But Noctis wanted to kiss Prompto.

He knows it would be difficult. That it would have to be letters and photos and little memory pens with audio files, same as it has been for years. But Noctis likes Prompto. And he wants to think of him as his boyfriend.

He writes this message:

 _I wanted to ask you something important. I_ like _you Prompto. Like-like. Okay, that sounds like something out of a stupid book. But it’s true. I know it sounds weird, liking somebody because of letters and photos but it’s happened and… be my boyfriend? I get it if you don’t want to. And we don’t have to talk about it again if you don’t. But I’d like to be your boyfriend. Noct xx_

It’s ridiculously sappy in Noctis’s mind but he hopes Prompto agrees.

Prompto’s response:

_YES! I would love to be your boyfriend, Noct!_

His response goes on for a bit longer but that first sentence is all Noctis needs to see. He’s attached a photo of himself making a kissy face at the camera and it makes Noctis laugh. He takes a similar photo and sticks it next to Prompto’s. From then on, their messages are filled with little scribbled flirts and sketches of hearts. Prompto draws the two of them kissing and Noctis feels his heart beat faster.

It’s wonderful and special and amazing, but the only person he tells is his father. Not even Luna knows. For some reason, Noctis feels that nobody else would understand what it is like to start falling in love with somebody through letters.

Because at sixteen, when he asks Prompto to be his boyfriend, Noctis also realises that he loves him.

* * *

 

Prompto is eighteen when he finally says ‘I love you’ to Noctis. They’ve had two years of being boyfriends and writing sappy little messages and doing their best to have a relationship despite circumstances. It’s strange but it’s enough. Prompto likes what they have.

He knows that he loves Noctis. He’s taken ten years to learn about life and love since the last time they were together and Prompto is sure now. Astrals willing, he’ll see Noctis again soon. Because when he does, Prompto knows he is going to hug him and kiss him and hold him.

They’re just three words, written at the end of his message. But to Prompto they’re important. He writes them down and closes the album. He ties it to Umbra and then he begins his wait. It feels longer that most of the waiting he’s done before, even though it really isn’t. Every day he waits for Umbra to return and when he does, Prompto snatches the photo album off him.

 _I love you too_.

He’s giddy for the rest of the day. Prompto’s just so happy to see those words. Everyone in the palace notices his unbreakable cheer. Cor knows about the whole boyfriends thing and Prompto’s sure that he knows exactly what’s got him in a good mood. Maria’s just trying to make the most of his happiness and do all she can to make it last. Nyx just looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

Prompto doesn’t care about Nyx right now. Noctis loves him. That’s what’s important. He’s just so _happy_.

* * *

 

Their engagement is announced when they are twenty. Prompto, unlike Noctis, is not consulted on the decision. He’s just told by Nyx when his cousin comes home after a series of meetings. Noctis is told by Aranea and he’s given the choice. He says yes. He’s still not told the others yet but he’s sure they can guess by now. There’s no way he’ll give up his chance to marry Prompto.

Prompto is busy with blessings and healings and general Oracle duties so most of the decisions regarding his part in the marriage are made without him. Cor always inserts himself into the groups making those decisions, so Prompto isn’t that worried. His wedding robes arrive and Prompto’s breath catches in his throat.

He _knows_ that it’s a ploy. The Empire is planning something and Prompto has to be on his guard. But if all goes well, if he’s just paranoid, he would really like to see Noctis again. He would like to marry him.

Noctis doesn’t know that it’s an Imperial plot. Everyone in Insomnia has their suspicions and Noctis feels them deep down. But he wants to hope. He wants this to go well because he loves Prompto and he wants this so badly. So Noctis ignores the suspicious feeling deep inside and he hopes. Hopes that everything can just be taken at face value, that there isn’t something lying underneath a mask.

The rings arrive. They both wear them. Noctis is fitted for his robes. A suit more than anything, with the cape of kings. Secretary Claustra agrees to have the wedding in Altissia and Prompto assumes that he’ll make the journey there from Insomnia, with Noctis. Noctis is told that they’ll meet in Altissia. In the month or so of preparation, they only get the chance to send a single message each. They both know that they’re happy, that they want this.

King Regis sends Noctis off with a smile and Prompto is stopped from leaving on his own by Nyx. They don’t know what’s going to happen.

* * *

 

They are still twenty when Insomnia falls. Noctis is in Galdin Quay, sleeping, unaware. Prompto is in the city, running from the Empire with Glaives. He carries the Ring of the Lucii, a ring he will give to Noctis. Part of him thinks that it will be in lieu of a wedding ring, a morbid replacement. King Regis gave him the Ring to carry. It will be the only gift he gives his future son-in-law.

Noctis tries to return home. He wants to prove to himself that every newspaper, every radio broadcast, every website, every TV-show, that all of it’s wrong. When he speaks with Gentiana, he is relieved to hear that Prompto is still alive. He’s lost almost everything so he’s going to hold on tight to what he’s got left. Prompto is alive. At least Noctis still has him.

Prompto travels through Lucis with the only surviving Glaive, Crowe. He still carries the Ring and he can feel the power running within it. Somehow, Prompto knows that Noctis is still alive. That the Empire hasn’t found him yet. So he carries on moving, going to the Astrals to form the covenants on Noctis’s behalf.

They are twenty. They are being hunted by the Empire. They love each other, and that keeps them going.


	2. The Monster Or The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are morals? What makes one a monster or a man? Follow orders and kill or dissent or stand by.
> 
> Commodore Ignis Scientia, which are you? The Monster? Or the Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is parallel to the storming of Formouth Garrison and should be read after chapter 11.

**The Monster or The Man**

He had never met Clarus Amicitia, but he had heard of the dead man’s reputation. Ignis supposed that Lord Amicitia’s soul would be proud of his son right now. The teenager – Gladiolus – stood before him and Calligo with a defiant look in his eyes. They may have set fire to one district of Lestallum and proved that they meant business but Gladiolus still stood defiant.

Ignis had to admire the old man as well. Jared? Was that what Gladiolus had called him? It didn’t particularly matter. For a frail old man, he certainly wasn’t allowing himself to be intimidated by the Imperial soldiers stood before him. He may be hunched over and standing with a cane but his glare was still strong.

Of course, the bravery of both could be influenced by the fact that behind them stood two young children. A girl and a boy. The boy seemed older and was protectively wrapping his arms around the little girl. She was crying. Better men than Ignis would have reached out and taken them to safety.

Better men than Ignis wouldn’t be stood where he was stood in the first place.

Mercenary work paid. It paid and kept him alive and his men alive. Of course he would work for the Empire if it meant an exceptionally hefty paycheck. Ignis would be the first to deny that he was a good man. He wasn’t one; good men weren’t driven by money and good men weren’t mercenaries. Good men wouldn’t be threatening a teenager, an old man, and two children.

“I am tired of repeating myself!” Calligo snapped. “Where is Prince Noctis? What are the Resistance planning next?!”

“Prince Noctis is dead!” Gladiolus yelled. “You told us all that!”

Calligo slapped the teen. Instead of showing any sign of pain or intimidation, he lifted his head back up and glared harder at Calligo. His arms began to stretch out, protecting the children behind him.

“Prince Noctis is alive. Our intelligence has confirmed that,” Calligo said. “Where is he? And where is the Resistance?!”

“I don’t know. You think they’d tell a kid like me?” Gladiolus snapped.

Ignis winced slightly as Gladiolus’s eyes widened and he realised his mistake. He just confirmed that he knew of the Resistance and that Prince Noctis was alive. He needed to be more careful next time and-

Why did Ignis care, again? Why was he worried that this boy would give up the Prince’s location?

“I see you need a little extra persuasion,” Calligo said. “Scientia. Kill the girl.”

The girl shrieked while the boy tightened his arms around her. Gladiolus’s face erupted with rage and Jared took a step forwards, trying to menacingly wave his cane at them. Even Ignis felt shocked at the orders he’d been given.

“Sir, that is an unnecessary course of action,” Ignis said.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Gladiolus roared.

Calligo glared at Ignis. “You have orders, Scientia. You are paid to follow orders. Kill. The. Girl.”

“I am not paid to murder children,” Ignis replied.

“Are you defying my orders?” Calligo asked, voice dropping dangerously low.

They stood and stared at each other. Like hell was Ignis going to murder a _child_. Niflheim could pay him all they wanted but this was crossing the line.

“I don’t want to repeat myself, Commodore,” Calligo said.

“I will not murder a child,” Ignis replied. “The _Chancellor_ paid me to assist you, with discretion. Do you want to fuel the Lucian Resistance further than you already have?”

Calligo’s face contorted with rage. His hand reached towards the handgun at his side. Ignis automatically drew his daggers. Gladiolus took a step backwards towards the children and the little girl started to cry harder. The soldiers in the room looked conflicted. Two commanding forces stood in opposition; Ignis didn’t blame them for being a little unsure of who to support.

Him, feared mercenary. Calligo, Imperial general.

There were a few more moments of standoff before Calligo demonstrated how skilful he actually was. Before Ignis could react, the man turned and fired two shots. They both flew underneath Gladiolus’s arms and sunk into the little girl. The world went still for a moment before chaos erupted. Gladiolus abandoned his guard to run to her and the little boy’s side, as did Jared. Her sobs turned into screams. Ignis felt himself freeze in shock.

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid!_ Of course Calligo would do this. He’d been trying to order Ignis into killing the little girl. Why not do it himself if refused? Ignis mentally cursed himself. He should have just knocked her out, made it look like she was dead. Then he could deal with Calligo and Gladiolus and Jared could have ran with the children more easily.

“KATRINA!” Gladiolus yelled. He’d pulled her into his arms. “Please, please. Come on kiddo.”

“The Chancellor will hear of your disobedience, Scientia,” Calligo said. “Men. Kill the children and old man. They can be a message to the Prince.”

Calligo turned and left the room as the soldiers began to ready their weapons. Gladiolus looked up at them through glaring, teary eyes. He was still cradling the girl (Katrina?) in his arms. Her screaming had stopped and there was far too much red blood staining her dress. She was too still. Gladiolus clutched at her body tightly as the Imperial soldiers prepared to kill him. The boy had dodged behind Jared.

Before anyone could shoot, Ignis rushed forwards at one of the soldiers and slit their throat through the weakness in their armour. He slit another’s throat before they had the sense to try and shoot him. Ignis reached for the gun he always carried and shot two of them quickly. Four down, four to go. Thank the Six they weren’t as skilled in close combat as say, Prince Noctis and his Angels. Ignis threw one of his daggers at one of them, piercing their armour. He got into the personal space of another and took advantage of their lacking skill. Another throat slit as they fumbled with their gun. Penultimate: two head shots and a stab just in case.

A bullet sunk into Ignis’s shoulder. He turned to see the last soldier. Ignis prepared to kill him, only for a fairly large sword to sink into the neck of the soldier. They sank to the floor and Gladiolus stood holding a bloodied blade. His clothes were stained with Katrina’s blood. A trail of blood was painted from his eye and down his left cheek. It looked like a child had painted it with their fingers. Perhaps Katrina had reached upwards?

“Why?” Gladiolus asked.

“I don’t murder children,” Ignis replied.

“Why’d you kill them?” Gladiolus said, moving slowly back towards Katrina’s corpse.

“Because they were going to kill you.” Ignis retrieved the dagger still stuck in a chest. “I don’t condone the murder of children, even in war. Their deaths can easily be explained as Lestallum insurgents taking them by surprise. Six know that they wouldn’t have deserved it.”

Gladiolus lay his sword down and carefully picked up Katrina’s body. “She’s dead. That monster killed her. He fucking _killed_ her!”

“She’s not…” the boy mumbled.

“Talcott,” Jared said, pulling the boy to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Her parents-” Ignis began.

“Don’t have any. We took her in,” Gladiolus said. “Fucking Niff bastard. Fucking killed her. She was just a kid. She didn’t know anything. This is all my fault. Shit, this is all _my_ fault.”

“The only person who can have fault placed on them is the one who pulled the trigger,” Ignis said.

“The Empire’s full of monsters,” Gladiolus muttered.

Ignis couldn’t fault that. Especially with the MTs and the horrifying process that went into making them.

“Do you require any further assistance? I could see you safely away from Lestallum,” Ignis said. It was the least he could do, especially since he could have prevented this. “I could even have _my_ men take you to your sister and the Prince.”

Gladiolus stared at the ground. “You’re a Niff. How do I know that you won’t just kill us or use us to get to Noctis?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I was born in Tenebrae,” Ignis replied. Gladiolus stared at him. “I’m a mercenary. Niflheim pays me and protects me. Yet even mercenaries have standards. I was not paid to slaughter children.”

“Don’t you want us to pay you?” Jared asked. “Should you provide us safe escort?”

Ignis shook his head. “A price has already been paid tonight. Not to me, but a price nonetheless. I would have wished that it were not a blood price.”

“We can’t trust you,” Gladiolus said. “You work for Niffs.”

“I am not a good man, but I like to think I am not a monster like Calligo,” Ignis replied. “At least allow me to personally escort you out of Lestallum. Is there a civilian transport you can take?”

“Yeah. We have a car,” Gladiolus muttered. “If you’re not a monster…”

“Why didn’t I save her?” Ignis supplied. He sighed. “I will be asking myself that same question every night until I die. I should have tried. I underestimated Calligo. I’m sorry.”

He met Gladiolus’s eyes. Ignis hoped that the teenager could see the regret and horror he was feeling. He hoped that Gladiolus would understand that he was so full of regret right now. That he wanted to make amends for not saving little Katrina. Gladiolus slowly tightened his hold on her corpse.

“Get the emergency bags, Jared. If you see Marco, tell him we’re going to Noct,” he said suddenly. “You. Scientia?”

“Ignis Scientia.”

“Yeah. Whatever. Get us to the Cleigne-Duscae border. Help us bury Katrina. Then go fuck off. I don’t care. Stay with Niflheim or leave them or whatever. And if you try anything…”

“I swear by all the Six, the Stars, and the Oracle himself. I will do all in my power to see you safely to your destination,” Ignis replied. “I swear.”

* * *

 

Ignis was leaning against the side of his personal airship. One of his more useful purchases. He’d earlier succeeded in getting Gladiolus, Jared, and Talcott out of Lestallum before any other Imperial officers made the connection between Gladiolus’s surname and the family that protected the Kings. It hadn’t been too difficult and Biggs and Wedge had covered for him.

At least only part of Lestallum had burnt, and _not_ the power plant. If a town had been left without power and therefore vulnerable to the daemons, everywhere else in Lucis would have revolted. Ignis intended that until his contract ran out he would do the bare minimum of Niflheim’s orders. Or at least what he could get away with. A bigger rebellion than the one attempting to make headway already would be a nuisance.

There was a smudge of blood on Ignis’s hands that he hadn’t wiped away yet. Blood from helping bury Katrina’s body. Six, that had been horrible. Talcott had been crying, Gladiolus looked torn between deep sadness and the desire to murder somebody. Jared was only marginally more composed.

“Ah! Commodore Scientia!” Ignis looked up to see Chancellor Izunia. Gods, he didn’t want to deal with the specimen of human slime right now. “General Uldor seems to be a little unhappy with you at the moment.”

“You told me to use my discretion in obeying his orders. A little girl was needlessly murdered. If you want the Lucian people to accept Imperial rule, killing their children isn’t going to help,” Ignis said.

Izunia gave him a wolfish smile. “My thoughts exactly, Commodore. What an unfortunate turn of events. I imagine this will be Marshal Duratus’s new rallying cry. ‘The Empire murders children’. Our public favourability will go down even further.”

Something seemed off. “Has something already caused a downfall in what little there already was?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with,” Izunia replied. “Yet, should you see Loqi Tummelt again, _do_ feel free to kill him.”

“He’s defected.”

“An opportunity was presented for him to enact revenge against Doctor Besithia. With the revelation that those dear siblings he always whines about weren’t dead… or at least the one wasn’t… well, our little whirlwind took his chance.”

Honestly, Ignis couldn’t blame him. He might not have liked Loqi but he’d heard the rumours about the young man. Should they be true, Ignis couldn’t at all blame him for wanting to get revenge against Besithia.

“Now. You,” Izunia said. “Given this recent conflict between you, I think it best that you cease to operate in General Uldor’s division. Don’t worry, I’ve already cleared it with Commander Ulric! You are being transferred for the remainder of your contract. We can discuss the rest of that later. Now, may I have the personal pleasure of escorting you to your new posting?”

As much as Ignis hated the Chancellor, anywhere was better than Lestallum right now. Besides, Ulric might need him again for his… endeavours.

“Where am I being posted, sir?”

“To Ulric’s personal command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awful this is awful fuck off Uldor.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! More will come soon. Have a nice day!


End file.
